happy birth day
by izzmye vermin
Summary: chanyeol selalu membuat kartu ucapan untuk baekhyun sebuah kado sederhana namun bermakna
**Happy Birth Day**

Special untuk ultahnya bang cabe tercinta *kiss

Terinspirasi dari suatu film yang saya lupa judul soalnya cuman tau ringkasanya saja

Baekhyun hanyalah satu dari ribuan makhluk bodoh di dunia yang berdiri di depan pagar sekolah yang sudah sepi lebih sepi dari tempat pemakaman .

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan pemuda manis it uterus menatap arah jam yang melingkar di tanganya .

"pabbo"akhirnya satu keluar .

Tak berapa lama muncul pemuda tinggi dari arah seberang .

Pemuda itu menghampiri baekhyun beserta cengiran khasnya .

"maaf lama "hanya dua kata .

Baekhyun mendengus .

"antri"seakan tau apa yang ada di pikiran namja manis yang tengah berdiri sambil melipat tanganya cemberut .

"kajja"

Chanyeol namja tinggi ,tampan ,kaya ,atlit basket,murah senyum setidaknya itulah kelebihanya serta hal hal baik yang semua fansnya tahu .

Namun hal seperti bodoh ,telinga lebar ,lemot ,egois ,pemarah dll hanya ada dalam pikiran seorang byun baekhyun ,yang tak lain kekasihnya .

Menurut orang orang baekhyun beruntung ,tentu karena meiliki kekasih bak pangeran .

Setidaknya anggapan orang orang tidak begitu meleset .

"sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu kan "chanyeol enenulai pembicaraan sembari menyiapkan jus strawberry serta biscuit yang tadi dibelinya .

"hmm"

"kau ingin kado apa dariku "?

"apa aku harus menjawab"?

Chanyeol membisu.

"aku akan membuat surprise untukmu "kata chanyeol dengan semangat .

"jika kau memberitahuku bukan surprised lagi namnaya pabbo "ledek baekhyun .

Chanyeol hanya membulatkan matanya .

"astaga pacarkuu"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis .

 **Ulang tahun ke 17**

Sweet seventeen begitu orang orang pikirkan .begitu pula baekhyun yang tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar miliknya .

Malam tadi banyak sekali kejutan yang ia terima dari keluarga maupun dari teman teman dan sahabatnya .

Ting ..tong ..

Jangan Tanya siapa yang dating ,karena baekhyun sudah tahu siapa yanga dating.

Kalau bukan kekasihnya park chanyeol .

"selamat ulang tahun baekhyun "kalimat yang terdengar begitu indah dan penuh ketulusan .

"terima kasih "

"ini "

Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah kartu ucapan pada kekasih mungilnya .

"kau kan sudah mengucapkan langsung ,tidak perlu kau memakai sebuah kartu pabbo "

"agar kau tempelkan di dinding kamarmu atau cerin kamarmu yang besar "

"untuk"?

"afar kau selalu ingat aku "

Alas an bodoh piker baekhyun .

"taraa aku memberikanmu kalung couple pertama kita "chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya memberikan sebuah kalung berbandol huruf c .

"ini cantik "

"lebih cantik dirimu "

"chessy "

Tidak selalu pasangan yang saling mencintai itu selalu harmonis .baekhyun dan chanyeol saling mengenal saat memasuki SMA yang sama .

Satu kelas ,satu bangku ..alasan mereka menjadi dekat .

6 bulan mengenal .

Chanyeol kagum dengan baekhyun .

Walau namja itu cerewet dan galak bagi chanyeol menarik .

Begitupun baekhyun yang diam diam memendam rasa yang sama .

Hingga _

"aku cinta kamu "3 kata yang keluar dari mulut park chanyeol ,

Serta "aku juga "jawaban dari byun baekhyun telah menimbulkan perubahan dari hubungan persahabatan mereka

Yang naik menjadi level "kekasih "

Baekhyun yang cerewet mudah sekali marah jika chanyeol membuat kesalahan sedikit .

Seperti halnya menumpahkan mie saat mereka jajan bersama di kantin .

Atau salah memesan jus akan membuat seorang byun baekhyun mengeluarkan ratusan kalimat sindiran yang begitu tidak enak di dengar .

Chanyeol yang tidak peka ..pabbo dan lain lain .

Perbedaan sifat itulah maslah utama dalam hubungan mereka .

Pertengkaran pertengkaran menghiasi hubungan keduanya .

Julukan Baekhyun si ketua osis yang super sibuk menjadi panggilan baru dari chanyeol .

 **Ulang tahun ke 18**

Kelas 3 adalah kelas terberat menurut namja mungil itu sebentar lagi mereka lulus .

Sibuk ujian ,belajar ,les adalah rutinitas yang setiap hari baekhyun jalani .

Waktu bersama chanyeol?

Ada setiapminggu …

Ting tong ….

Baekhyun tersenyum ,

Ia tahu kekasihnya dating .

Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun erat .

"selamat ulang tahun baekhyun maaf aku terlambat 5 detik "

"pabbo "

"ini "

Lagi chanyeol menyerahkan kartu ucapan untuk kekasihnya .

"apa kali ini kau memintaku untuk menempelkanya di samping cermin kamarku "?

Chanyeol mengangguk polos .

"ck giantku yang bodoh "

Mereka kembali berpelukan .

"kau tambah tua tetapi tidak tambah tinggi "

"YAK "

Ulang tahun ke 19

Tahun ini seperti menjadi tahun terberat dalam hubungan chanbaek .

Setelah lulus baekhyun dan chanyeol kuliah di tempat terpisah .

Perbedaan jurusan perbedaan kesibukan …

Waktu mereka semakin sedikit untuk bertemu .

Bias dibilang jarang bertemu .

3 bulan 4 bulan

6 bulan ..

Hubungan mereka rengang ..

Dimulai dari gossip jika chanyeol punya kekasih baru .

Tidak bohong jika chanyeol memang memiliki teman yang selalu bersamanya .

Namja mungil bermata bulat dan cukup manis .

Seperti itulah info yang diterima baekhyun dari chen .

Memang tidak sekali dua kali baekhyun memergoki keduanya tengah pergi bersama .

Dan saat baekhyun bertanya kekasihnya menjelaskan bahwa .

"dia temanku baek jangan salah paham "

Penjelasan itu cukup ampuh membuat baekhyun keluar dari pikiran negatifnya .

"5 menit "guman baekhyun .

Hari ini ulang tahunya yang ke 19 chanyeol berjanji akan datang ke café langganan mereka .tak ia pedulikan tumpukan hadiah yang ia dapat dari teman teman di kampus barunya .

Chanyeol terlambat ,chanyeol suka melakukan hal itu sedangkan baekhyun tidak suka menunggu .

"hell"umpat baekhyun .

"10 menit "

Dan saat waktu menunjukan kelebihan dari angka utama 20 menit chanyeol baru dating dengan wajah berantakan ,kusut .

"maaf aku terlambat "

"dari mana saja kau "?tanya baekhyun emosi .

"aku baru saja mengantar temanku pulang ,"

"jadi hanya karena mengantar temanmu itu "?

"maaf "

"ini "

Kartu ucapan lagi .

"selamat ulang tahun baekhyun "lirih chanyeol .

Hening hanya jeheningan …

Baekhyun kecewa ….ingin menangis .

Ia memang sensitive jika menyangkut hal 'menunggu'

"aku janji tidak kan mengulanginya lagi "

"dan aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya "

Janji mereka bilang harus di tepati .

Janji banyak yang menggap kalimat yang mengikat

Namun janji hanya sebuah kata jika tidak benar benar di tepati .

Dan tidak jarang kasus seperti itu terjadi dan kata janji di tambahi satu kata lagi

"ingkar janji "

Iya itu hal yang baekhyun tangkap hari ini .

Ia dan chanyeol berjanji akan kencan mala mini .

Namun lagi chanyeol membatalkanya .

Dengan alasan .

"sibuk "

Cinta mereka tengah diuji kali ini bukan hanya pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi .

Besar menurut baekhyun selama 3 tahun berpacaran .

Bermula dari baekhyun yang pergi bersama temanya Daehyun di sebuah bioskop .

Mereka nonton film bersama .

Dan disaat yang sama chanyeol dan teman temanya juga menonton film yang sama .

Dan mereka tak sengaja bertemu .

Hingga tuduhan perselingkuhan keluar dari mulut park chanyeol .

Chanyeol memang terkenal rasa cemburunya .

Dan pada akhirnya baekhyun mengalah dan meminta maaf .namun bukan berarti hubungan mereka selamat .

Perang dingin ..

Setelah perang besar di luar bioskop kali ini perang dingin .

"aku lelah "eluh baekhyun .

Setelah 2 minggu perang dingin akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu .

"maksudmu "?

"tidakah kau sadar hubungan kita membosankan "?

"aku sadar "?

"kita jarang bertemu "

"jarang berbicara "

"sudah tidak ada waktu "mereka saling bersahutan .

"maaf "itu kalimat dari chanyeol untuk memotong acara sahut menyahut kata .

"kitaberteman saja yeol "iya itu kepurtusan baekhyun .

"kau marah padaku "?tanya chanyeol .

"tidak aku hanya lelah dan ingin sendiri "lirih baekhyun "

"maaf tapi jika kau sudah membutuhkan teman aku selalu siap "?

Menyesal menghinggapi hati mereka berdua .

Terutama chanyeol .tak menyangka 3 tahun berakhir seperti ini .

 **Ulang tahun ke 20**

Ia sudah tak bersama chanyeol setelah 3 bulan yang lalu mereka memutuskan berpisah .

Bohong jika baekhyun tidak sedih .Setidaknya sudah tidak ada aksi perang dingin ,pertengkaran maupun rasa curiga diantara mereka bukan?

Namun ia harus tetap kuat dan harus terbiasa .

Ia keluar dari aprtmenya bersiap siap untuk kuliah .

Sampai sebuah paket sudah ada di depan pintu .

Baekhyun membuka paket itu .

Sebuah kartu ucapan .

" _ **Happy Birth Day Baekhyun**_

 _ **Semoga kau selalu bahagia aku menyayangimu "**_

 _ **Park chanyeol**_

Baekhyun tersenyum setidaknya walaupun label kekasih sudah musnah label sahabat masih bisa mereka sandang bukan?

Move on itu yang akan baekhyun lakukan .

Ia harus bisa melupakan chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya .

Terakhir dari Chen ia mendengar chanyeol pindah ke luar kota .

Mungkin ia juga ingin move on dari baekhyun mungkin !

 **Ulang tahun ke 21**

Ini ulang tahun pertama baekhyun bersama kekasih barunya .

Sejak putus dari chanyeol baekhyun menjadi penghuni baru di perpustakaan ,tujuanya sih biar cepat melupakan namja tinggi itu .

Dengan banyak pengetahuan apa bisa melupakan seseorang?

Dan kenetulan Kris kekasih baru baekhyun juga penghuni rutin tempat penuh buku itu .

Cinta lokasi?

Berawal dari baekhyun yang kebingungan mencari Kamus bahasa perancis .

Disaat itulah kris datang .

Butuh sekitar 6 bulan mereka saling kenal ,hingga baekhyun sadar jika Kris sosok yang dewasa yang bisa menjaganya .

Ia juga merasakan nyaman bersama kris .

Yang jelas ia sudah bisa melupakan chanyeol yang belum kembali dari masa "move on"nya .

"Selamat ulang tahun baby "

"terima ksih kris "

CUUP

Kris mengecup bibir tipis baekhyun .

Dinner special yang tak pernah baekhyun impikan terjadi .

Kris sosok yang romantis .

Ulang tahun terindah dimana kris mengajaknya jalan jalan di sebuah bukit yang indah di malam hari .

Baekhyun kembali dari acranya hamper tengah malam .

Saat akan membuka pintu ia melihat sebuah paket .

Baekhyun membuka paket itu ,

Sebuah kartu ucapan .

" _ **happy birth day baekhyun**_

 _ **Semoga kau selalu bahagia**_

 _ **Kau tahu aku masih mencintaimu**_

 _ **Park chanyeol**_

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis ,kemudian masuk ke dalam apartmenya

Menempelkan kartu ucapan dari chanyeol di samping cermin seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya .

"kau dimana Park setidaknya kita bisa jadi sahabat kan "?

Kata baekhyun sambil mengusap foto chanyeol di samping cermin kamarnya .

 **Ulang tahun ke 22**

Tambah tua Byun ..

Baekhyun berkata pada dirinya sendiri .

Tak terasa rasanya baru kemarin ia merayakan ulang tahun ke 21 .

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah ia penasaran kado apa yang kan di berikan Kris kali ini .

Selama berpacaran dengan kris baekhyun merasa bahagia .

Kris orang yang tidak mudah ditebak namun berakhir menyenagkan .

Baekhyun benar benar mencintai namja keturunan cina itu .

Seperti dugaanya Kris orang yang romantic .

Ia mengajak baekhyun menonton sebuah konser .

Dan diakhir ternyata kris menyiapkan kejutan .

Dimana sang vokalis tiba tiba memanggil baekhyun ke depan dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun serta kris dan para para hadirin bersorak .

Dan lagi tiba tiba kris memasangkan sebuah cincin untuk baekhyun .

"bertunanganlah denganku "

Alangkah bahagianya menjadi baekhyun .

Baekhyun dan kris sudah sampai di apartment baekhyun .

Hingga seohyun tetangga apartment sebelah baekhyun datang .

"baekhyun ada paket untukmu "

"eh dari siapa "?

"mola pak pos bertemu denganku tadi siang sehingga ia titip untukmu "

"terima kasih eunni "

"dari siapa baek "?tanya kris

"molla "

"pengagum rahasiamu "?tuduh kris.

"mungkin"jawab baekhyun iseng .

"ck dasar ya sudah aku pulang dulu okay "

"hati hati "

Setelah kris pergi ,baekhyun bergegas masuk ke kamarnya .

Baekhyun menduga duga .

Dan dugaanya tepat .

Sebuah kartu ucapan dari chanyeol .

" _ **happy birth day baekhyun**_

 _ **Kau tambah tua ya "?kau rindu aku tidak "?**_

 _ **Aku akan segera menemuimu "?**_

 _ **Tunggu aku "**_

 _ **Park chanyeol**_

Dan lagi baekhyun menempelkan satu kartu ucapan dari chanyeol .

"bagaimana kabarmu bodoh aku juga rindu denganmu "lirihnya tiba tiba air matanya mentes saat melihat sebuah cincin melingkar pas di jari manisnya .

"mungkin kita bukanlah jodoh Park "

Baekhyun piker chanyeol hanyalah membuat janji konyol di sebuah kartu ucapan .

Namun dugaanya meleset .

Tepat satu bulan setelah hariulang tahunya .

Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya tiba tiba berdiri di depan aprtmen baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu keget bukan main dan sontak memeluk mantan pacarnnya itu .

"aku piker kau sudah lupa padaku "?

"kau susah di lupa bodoh "?

"kemnana saja kau "?tanya baekhyun .

"di suatu tempat dimana tidak ada orang bernama byun baekhyun"

Pletak

Chanyeol mendapat sambutan selamat datang dari baekhyun berupa polesan .

Selamat ….

Chanyeol tidak berubah tetap idiot pikir baekhyun .

Saat ini mereka tengah jalan jalan di taman .

Kata chanyeol menapaktilasi jejak waktu mereka kencan .

Dan baekhyun tertawa kecil .

"baek kau sudah tak ingin sendiri lagi "?tanya chanyeol basa basi .

Baekhyun terdiam .

"kok diam "?

"err aku ah lupakan "?

"kau sudah punya kekasihbaru ya "?tanya chanyeol dengan raut wajah gelisah .

Dan anggukan dari baekhyun membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika .

"maaf "kata itu keluar dari mulut baekhyun .

"kenapa minta maaf "

"waktu itu aku memutuskanmu "

"sudahlah jangan diungkin ,jika jodoh kita pasti akan bersatu lagi baek "

"kau semakin dewasa yeol "

"aku belajar banyak setelah kehilanganmu "

Kata kata itu cukup menampar baekhyun .

Tak berapa lama tiba tiba kris datang ,dan tepat saat itu chanyeol menghilang .

 **Ulang tahun ke 23**

Chanyeol kembali menghilang ,

Baekhyun berpikir jika ia punya pintu doraemon ia ingin meminjamnya sekarang .

Ia rindu chanyeol .

Kris sekarang mulai sibuk mengurus perusahaan ayahnya .

Setelah kejadian di taman itu memang keduanya kembali bercontact contackan namun tak berlangsung lama karena setelah itu nomor ponsel chanyeol tidak aktif .

Pernah kebetulan saat ia kencan dengan kris bertemu chanyeol ,saat itulah kris berkenalan dengan chanyeol ,namun ada yang berbeda chanyeol sedikit lebih dingin dari sebelumnya .

Chanyeol tidak lagi menatapnya lembut malam itu .

Tepat tengah malam di hari ulang tahunya yang ke 23

Baekhyun mendengar ketukan dari luar pintu aprtmnya .

"so jung ah ada apa malam malam begini "?tanya baekhyun .

"ini "

"sebuah paket "?

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih gadis manis itu pergi namun dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih .

" _ **happy birth day byun baekhyun**_

 _ **Aku selalu mencintaimu**_

 _ **Park chanyeol**_

Baekhyun terharu bahkan kekasihnya kris pun belum mengucapkanya namun mantan pacarnya adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkanya .

"hiks chanyeol "

 **Ulang tahun ke 24**

Baekhyun telah lulus dari kuliah kini ia bekerja manjadi sebuah editor di perusahhan percetakan .

Hubunganya dengan kris masih berjalan walau tak sedekat dulu .

Chanyeol "?

Menghilang lagi ,

Sebagai seorang editor baekhyun benar benar sibuk sampai lupa jika malam nanti adalah hari ulang tahunya .

Namun sebuah kartu ucapan ajaibnya tidak pernah ia lupakan .

Baekhyun tersenyum manis membaca kartu ucapan dari chanyeol lagi tahun ini ,menempelkan di samping cermin seperti baiasa .

" _ **happy birth day byun baekhyun**_

 _ **Kau semakin dewasa dan bijaksana**_

 _ **Aku menyayangimu selalu**_

 _ **Park chanyeol**_

 **Ulang tahun ke 25**

Baekhyun semakin dewasa ,pikiranya tidak selabil dulu .

Banyak yang harus ia urus dan pikirkan sebelum mengambil keputusan .

Termasuk ajakan kris untuk menikah .

Dan ia menolaknya karena ia belum siap .

Setahun bekerja membuatnya sadar betapa beratnya mencari uang

Untuk memenuhi kebutuhanya sendiri .

Walau kris kaya namun baekhyun belum siap hidfup mandiri itu alasanya .

Malam di hari ulang tahunya ia mengahabiskan malam bersama teman temanya di sebuah café .banyak hadiah yang ia terima namun ia tetap menunggu satu hadiah yang special .

Kartu ucapan dari mantan pacarnya park chanyeol.

Bukan benda mahal yang sering ia dapat dari kris .

Tepat saat ia pulang seseorang sudah menunggunya ,ia pikir itu Chanyeol ternyata bukan .

Kim Jong in yang mengaku rekan Chanyeol .

"chanyeol titip untukmu "

Baekhyun tidak banyak Tanya pada namja hitam itu ,karena ia sudah terlebih dulu pergi .

Wajah baekhyun menjadi cerah saat membaca isi paket yang tak lain sebuah kartu ucapan .

" _ **happy birth day baekhyun ku**_

 _ **Selamanya kau tetap miliku**_

 _ **Meskipun ada cincin dari orang lain di jarimu**_

 _ **Meski akan ada marga lain di depan namamu**_

 _ **Kau tetap kekasih mungilku**_

 _ **Byun baekhyun ku**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu dengan ketulusanku**_

 _ **2tahun bukan waktu yang mudah untuk melupakanmu**_

 _ **Dalam hatiku hanya ada namamu**_

 _ **Park chanyeol**_

Baekhyun menagis membaca akartu uacapan chanyeol yang berbeda dari tahun tahun sebelumnya ,

Kali ini kalimatnya lebih panjang dan menyentuh .

Lebih terkejut lagi saat dalam paket ada benda lain selain kartu uacapan yakni sebuah kalung .

Berbandol B itu kalung couple pertama mereka yang diapakai Chanyeol .

"chanyeollie ,diamana kau "?

 **Ulang tahun ke 26,27 ,28**

Baekhyun heran kenapa 3 tahun ini ia mendapat kartu ucapan dari chanyeol namun kata katanya tetap sama hanya

" **HAPPY BIRTH DAY BAEKHYUN "**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

Tidak ada kata kata manis lagi seperti saat ia berulang tahun ke 25 .

Dan lagi tulisanya jelek tidak kreatif .

Apa chanyeol sibuk 3 tahun ini .itu yang baekhyun pertanyakan .

Ngomong ngomong sekarang baekhyun sudah menjadi atasan di perusahanya ,

Jerih payah serta kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil .

Soal kris ia sudah putus denganya ,dengan alas amn kris sudah dijodohkan dengan namja China .Namun walau begitu baekhyun berusaha tetap berhubungan baik dengan kris .

Ia tidak ingin bernasib seperti hubunganya dengan chanyeol .

"yap sebelas kartu ucapan "

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sembari melihat serta membaca ulang kartu kartu ucapan yang ia terima dari chanyeol dari tahun ke tahun .

11 tahun lamanya chanyeol tidak bosan mengiriminya sebuah kado beruba kartu ucapan .

Terdengar dederhana namun bermakna itu yang ada dalam pikiran baekhyun .

"aku ingin bertemu kau yeol ,aku harap tahun depan kau sendiri yang menyerahkan kartu uacapan ini padaku "kata baekhyun sambil mengusap lembut foto chanyeol 11 tahun silam /.

 **Ulang tahun ke 28**

Baekhyun benci diberondong berbagai pertanyaan tentang hal seputar pernikahan .

Oke namja berusia ah yang sebentarlagi akan berusia 28 tahun itu merasa kesal dengan hal itu .

Terutama ibunya ,yang katanya ingin segera punya menantu .

Belum lagi teman temanya yang mengejek katanya baekhyun mulai keriput ,tidak cantik lagi dll .

Dengan lesu baekhyun kembali ke aprtmrnya .

Hingga seseorang terlihat tengah menaruh sebuah paket di depan pintu apartmenya .

"tunggu "seru baekhyun saat orang itu akan beranjak .

"kau mengirimnkan paket ini atas nama park chanyeol "?tanay baekhyun .

Orang itu mengangguk .

"kalau begitu antarkan aku ke orangnay sekarang "

"tapi saya hanya disuruh saya tiadak tahu "

"jangan bohong siapa yang menyuruhmu "

"saya serius saya bahkan tidak mengenal park chanyeol "

"lalu siapa yang menyuruhmu "?tanya baekhyun kaget .

Pikiran buruk menghantuinya .

"Kim Jong in "

Dengan lemas baekhyun mengetuk rumah seseorang yang ia dapat dari si pengantar paket tadi alamatnya .

Jong in membuka pintu lalu terkejut seketika .

"katakan padaku dimana park chanyeol "

Dan baekhyun tidak menyangka ulang tahun ke 28 adalah ulang tahun yang begitu pilu .menangis …

Tahun lalu ia memang berharap bisa bertemu dengan chanyeol .

Dan Tuhan mengabulkanya .

Di saat Jong in mengantarkanya di sebuah area pemakaman umum yang cukup elit .

Dimana ada sebuah foto pigura mantan pacarnya terpajang di sebuah batu nisan yang penuh dengan bunga krisan .

Foto chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya .

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di depan pusara mantan pacarnya .

Menangis histeris dan jong in hanya mampu menenangkan mantan kekasih sahabatnya itu .

" _4 tahun yang lalu chanyeol pergi ,ia menderita sakit kelainan pada fungsi organ seperti jantung serta otaknya ,selama ini chanyeol tinggal denganku tepatnya semenjak kau memutuskan hubungan kalian_

 _Chanyeol bilang ia menyerah ,chanyeol sudah mengalami penyakit itu semenjak SMP_

 _Namu ia begitu kuat apalagi saat bersama denganmu kesehatanya benar benar baik_

 _Namun setelah kalian berpisah chanyeol sakit sakitan_

 _Namun ia tidak menyerah ia bilang ia masih ingin tetap melihatmu_

 _Ia berjuang bersama penyakitnya_

 _Kau tahu bukan setiap tahun setelah kalian berpisah chanyeol selalu mengirimkan kartu ucapan untukmu bukan ?_

 _Diam diam chanyeol selalu memperhatikan exspresi saat kau menerima hadiah kartu itu_

 _Secara sembunyi sembunyi chanyeol memperhatikanmu_

 _Bahkan chanyeol tau saat kau punya kekasih baru_

 _Walaupun dengan air mata yang menetes chanyeol membuat kartu ucapan untukmu_

 _Bhkan ketika separuh tubuhnya mati rasa chanyeol tetap membuatkan untukmu kan ,_

 _Saat ia dilarang memegang ponsel ia diam diam mengirimu pesan_

 _Dan terakhir chanyeol sudah tidak dapat berbicara ,untuk merespon pun sudah sulit ._

 _Di ulang tahunmu yang ke 25 chanyeol tetap menulis kartu uacapan untukmu baek .._

 _Chanyeol pergi sehari kemudian_

 _Jangan heran kenapa 3 atau 4 tahun ini sebuah kartu ucapan itu begitu simple aku sengaja demi chanyeol .aku ingin agar chanyeol begitu special_

 _Sebelum chanyeol pergi dengan sebuah isyarat dan tulisan yang benar benar tidak jelas chanyeol memintaku untuk tetap mengirimu sebuah kartu ucapan atas nama dirinya ._

 _Chanyeol mencintaimu sampai akhir_

 _Sekarang dia sudah tenang ikhlaskanlah "_

Penjelasan Kim Jong in bagai kaset yang terus berputar di pikiran namja manis itu .

Jadi kartu uacapan chanyeol di usianya yang ke 25 adalah kartu uacapan yang terakhir chanyeol buat .

Dan walaupun kelak ia sudah tidak ada ,ia sengaja meminja jong in untuk tetap mengiriminya senuah kartu uacapan .

Dan mirisnya taka da satupun dari semua kartu uacapan chanyeol yang baekhyun balas .

Sekarang namja mungil itu masih menangis ,entah sampai kapan rasa sesak di hatinya berkurang .kai memaksa baekhyun pergi namun namja mungil itu menolak .

"hiks aku mencintaimu ,aku tidak bisa pergi darimu ,meski saat ini kau telah tidur dengan damai

Izinkan aku untuk bersamamu sebantar saja hiks"isak baekhyun

"aku tak bisa melupakanmu ,kau matahariku

Kau yeollie ku "baekhyun mengucapkan kata seolah olah itu balasan dari semua kartu ucapan yang chanyeol berikan .

Semuanya menggelap …..

Hingga suatu bisikan menyadarkanya ,seperti sebuah mimpi

Dimana ia bangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala pusing serta tangan yang diinfus

Pandanganya tertuju pada sebuah kartu ucapan di samping cermin baekhyun ,perlahan baekhyun tersenyum .

" **happy birth day baekhyun "**

 **Yeollie sayang baekkie**

 **Park chanyeol**

 **END**

 **Once again happy baekhyun day**


End file.
